


The One They All Forgot

by Kit_Kat_Cat23EH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Castiel (Supernatural), Archangel Dean Winchester, Gabriel Raises Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH/pseuds/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH
Summary: Azrael, Archangel of death, was said to have been lost. Lost before the creation of the Angels, only leaving the other five Archangels to remember him. But to Cassiel, he was never truly gone. He too disappeared, taking the name Castiel and hiding his true form. He began to search for the other Archangel, his love.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 83





	The One They All Forgot

Not even the Angels knew of the love between two of their own. The love of Azrael and Cassiel. 

Both despise their true names, adopting different names that only one still calls them.

Dean and Castiel.

Azrael had chosen Dean for the name meaning valley, one of his favorite creations of his Fathers, and one that he had helped make.

But Cassiel had chosen his name for a different reason.

He had taken the name after he left Heaven and began his search for his Dean. His love.

God had never made the angels to love each other, but to see them as family. But every being has flaws, even the Archangels. 

Cassiel and Azrael fell in love when they were young. Only a century old but still young, they had shared a kiss under the stars. They stayed like that until Gabriel found them, the only being that knew on their relationship that God had forbidden for the Angels.

'Not the Archangels, my love.' Dean said to him. He still smiles at the thought of his voice. But God was gone, he had left after his two oldest sons began to fight.

The fight between Lucifer and Michael was a bloody one. Most Angels had joined the ranks of Michael, but some had even joined Lucifer.

'We should love our Father more then humans above everything else!' He remembers the voice of his brother ringing through every Angels head.

Gabriel and Azrael did not wish to fight in this war, so that meant that Cassiel would not fight. 

But they did something with his Azrael, his Dean, in hope of in his rage that he would join a side. But Cassiel had shook his head and walked away, dropping his blade as well. Cassiel had been a warrior, but now he was a traveler.

Not once in the years that he has been gone from Heaven has he used his grace. Cassiel had studied spellwork of the archangels, things humans could never do. Things Angels could not do. 

He had used every tracking spell that he could think of, and when he was desperate, he jumped into different worlds to see if his Dean was there.

He had started to loose hope, until there was an order from God.

'I need you, Cassiel, to find Azrael. He is deep within Hell, close to the warding of the Cage.' God had spoke, and Cassiel did not even think over a plan before diving into Hell, using his stored Grace that has not been used in a millennium.

He had broke when he found Dean.

His loves wings were no longer. Beautiful brown and red wings were gone, all six of them. Dean's grace was nearly nonexistent, almost as if it had been taken.

But he was chained to the side of one of the metal walls of the Cage. Castiel could see Lucifer peering through the bars with an interest. No demons dared to come near the Cage, so Castiel could focus on the hundreds of chains with warding of all sort engraved into the metal.

"Cassiel, brother. I see you have come for Azrael." Lucifer sounded tired, but almost... joyful. As if he was happy to see his brother alive

Castiel ignored his brother and started the undo the chains, but with the warding put on them, it would take him years.

And so years he stayed, undoing the chains one by one, and Lucifer and started to realized that they did not have any sort of brotherly love for each other. 

"You... love Azrael." Lucifer had said as another chain fell. Castiel did not answer, and only started to work on another lock.

It was a miracle that Dean could even open his eyes at times, but talking put strain on his body as the warding did not want the archangel to move a centimeter. Castiel had gotten the warding off that was draining his lovers Grace first, and had only started to work on the ones preventing movement.

"Why did you not wish to love humanity?" Castiel had asked his brother, but Lucifer did not reply until years later when the chains were almost gone.

"Because we had it engraved in our heads that we love our Father above everything else and nothing else. But then he creates something new and says that we have to love them above our Father? I love God, and I always will, but there are flaws in everything he makes."

The day the lovers ascended from Hell, they kissed and made love under the stars, and made a house on the edge of a snowy cliff. They would not fight unless they were needed.


End file.
